Certain vehicles, for example recreational vehicles, are normally covered with protective covers during storage or when they are being towed by another vehicle. The covers provide protection against the elements of nature, such as the sun, snow and dirt.
Conventionally, covers are designed to snugly fit over the particular vehicle to be covered. Soft, lightweight covers are often used as they can easily be folded up and stored away when not in use. Such conventional covers generally comprise a large upper portion made of nylon or similarly weatherproof material which is sized and fitted to slide over the top of the entire upper body portion of the vehicle. In the example of a snowmobile, the cover generally covers the forward fairings of the external shell and the seat portion. Typically, the wheels or skis and track of the vehicle are left uncovered by this type of cover, however the cover may alternatively cover one or more of these.
A system of straps or attachments is conventionally used to secure the cover to the vehicle. An example of such attachment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,448. Typically, when the user wants to cover the vehicle, he disposes the cover over the vehicle and reaches under the vehicle for securing the attachment straps thereunder. In some cases, the straps are also to be secured around the suspension elements. When doing so, the user may get dirty due to the snow and/or dirt accumulated under and over the vehicle. Furthermore, to perform the operation, the user usually lowers at least one knee on the ground, which can cause discomfort. When the user wants to remove the cover, he has to undo all the straps in a similar way and therefore with the same inconveniences.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle cover that would be easy to install and remove.